clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Putrid Moldy Penguin
The Putrid Moldy Penguin (Species: Foetidustaedium Spheniscidae for "Smelly Disgusting Penguin") is a penguin that absolutely loves garbage and other waste products. He loves garbage so much, he actually lives inside a trash can itself. He found an old drill inside his trash can, and began to drill holes inside the can, then outlining the holes with boxes so that his flippers do not get cut from any serrated edges. His flippers appear to be quite short, so this indicates that he may be a child. There are no holes for his feet, so he gets around places by hopping inside his trash can. Food habits involve mainly any rotten food he can find in his garbage bin, such as left-over pizzas, fish or coffee. It is recommended that no penguin ever puts coffee in any trash can, because if that trash can happens to be Putrid Moldy Penguin, he will go into an absolute frenzy, and spill all his garbage around the whole continent of USA. Background His history is unknown, but a few things have been uncovered. He lived between the Pet Shop and the Pizza Parlor, just before The Stage was built. He hated the fact that the other penguins used other rubbish bins, and he didn't get any rubbish for himself. He was almost on the brink of starvation until The Stage began its construction. Soon after The Stage's construction site became official, he was forced to move out and find another place to live. A Realtor suggested he needed a place suitable for his "needs", so he offered to have him live in THE SKIP. Putrid Moldy Penguin was defiant at first about the decision to leave Club Penguin, but when he noticed all the rubbish located in The Skip, he was delighted to move out. He is not upset about The Stage being built on his former home, he likes his new habitat a lot more. Involvement Before The Stage was built, if one clicked on one of the rubbish bins between the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor, a small, greenish skinned head would briefly pop out. If one is lucky (or unlucky) enough to locate The Skip, there is a big chance that they will find Putrid Moldy Penguin there. Once found, he will sell old items thrown out by other penguins. However, the Putrid Moldy Penguin has almost no ethic economic wise, and charges insane amounts of money for an item. Some items can go as high as 100K, so if anyone plans to locate The Skip, make sure to bring lots of coins. Trivia * Putrid Moldy Penguin often wreaks of cheese toppings off a pizza, one of his favorite foods. * He was originally Club Penguin's most famous waste disposal unit, despite the fact that no one ever used him. * The PSA have tried numerous attempts to get the penguin out of the trash can, but he refuses. * The smell he emits from the rubbish can be smelt from a distance as big as the USA state, Eastshield. See also * THE SKIP Category:Characters